


I'm Dating the BAD BOY║Zarry AU

by ZaynieUnderYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Horan - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Malik - Freeform, Niall Horan - Freeform, Payne - Freeform, Styles - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, style, tomlinson - Freeform, zarry - Freeform, zarry stylik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynieUnderYou/pseuds/ZaynieUnderYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was just a nerd,<br/>I was just a normal teen age boy,<br/>I was just suppose to help him,<br/>Nothing more,<br/>Nothing less.<br/>I was just a Nobody,<br/>Till he showed up,<br/>He made me realize that I can be somebody,<br/>His personality made me strong.<br/>He was just a Bad Boy,<br/>And I was just a Nerd.<br/>Now<br/>I'm His nerd<br/>And<br/>He's my Bad Boy<br/>Which means,</p><p>I'm Dating the BAD BOY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**I’m Dating the** **BAD BOY**

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

“Ok you’re Dismiss” Mrs. Snow said to all of us, our teacher.

 

Everyone started to pack their things, some of them chatting while putting their stuffs inside their bag, one of the girls talking to someone in the phone which I think is her boyfriend; the boys had already left the room.

 

When I see the room was almost empty I sigh then stood up and started packing my stuff inside, when my stuff was already pack, I turn around and started walking out of the room with my sketch book in my hands.

 

I was walking through the hall going to my locker to put some things, when I can see my locker hall I sped up my pace a bit, there was a lot of people in here walking I bump into someone who I do not know cause I did not even look it was, I just mumble a ‘sorry’.

 

When I finally reach my locker, I enter the code and open it, I got my bag from my back and zip it open to get the notebooks I need to put in the locker, when I was done putting them, I pull my bag back to my back and close the door to my locker.

 

“Hi!” Someone greeted, which cause me to jump a bit in shock, I saw Niall leaning next to my locker.

 

“You scared me” I said adjusting my breathing, he just giggle.

 

“I know” He gave me a giggling smile, I just smile with him.

 

“So, lunch?” I offered.

 

“I’m already on it” He said then grab my wrist and pull me with him to go to the lunch hall.

 

Cause of his clumsiness we bump into some people, I just muttered ‘sorry’.

 

This is Niall my best friend since we were born, my parents and his parents are friends, we grew up together, and he’s like my only friend in this school. We go to the same school every year, and it’s our last year of being high school and we’re planning on going to a same university together, some may say that me and Niall are a couple, we just giggle and ignore them.

 

I mean I’m Bi, but I’m still in focus of my studies, relationship is the last thing on what I’m gonna do.

 

When we reach the Lunch hall, it was pack with students Niall and I were looking for a free table for us to sit, and then I saw one.

 

“Ni, over there” I pointed at the free table, he look at where I’m pointing and his face lit up a bit.

 

“Come on” He said and pull me through the crowd, Niall just really loves to eat and he can’t eat well when he’s standing, he really wants to eat sitting.

 

When we reach the table Niall put his hands on the table, but was smack away with another hand.

 

It was _them_

 

The _Popular ones_ , the _Bad ones_.

 

I can feel Niall tense a bit, who wouldn’t? They are the Bad guys after all, who wouldn’t be afraid of them?

 

_Me?_

 

“This is our table” One of them said, with a brown hair with light blue eyes, there were actually five of them.

 

One of them also had a brown Hair but he has Brown eyes and he has a fix biceps which you see from his tight t-shirt, and there was this curly one who is cute but one thing caught my eyes and it was his green ones which I found really beautiful.

 

The curly one caught me staring at him and I can see the smirk in his face forming, I raise my eyebrow a bit, I just shake my head a bit and continue to look at the other two.

 

But I did not know the others looks cause Niall speaks up.

 

“But we got here first, that means we should sit here” Niall pointed out, his voice a bit stern but I know he’s scared a bit. I frown.

 

“Soo? Does it have your name on it?” The Blue eyed man spat back, his voice getting annoyed.

 

And I think it’s my cue to cut them off before things got out of hands, I sigh and stand in front of Niall.

 

“Niall just leave it, I’m sure there are some of tables that aren’t taken yet” I said softly trying to stop him from continuing his argue with the Blue eyed one, and I think it works.

 

He sighs then speaks up.

 

“Ok” He uttered.

 

“Yeah go listen to your boyfriend” The blue eyed man spat again, I can feel my blood boiling up but I control it.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend” I corrected him, glancing at him and look for another spot to eat.

 

“I found a table in there, you can eat there” A husky voice but I find sweet spoke up, I look and saw that the curly one said it with his hands on his pockets, his friends look at him with a wide eyes.

 

I can’t help but smile a bit, our eyes lock at each other, the smirk still placed in his face I can feel my cheeks heat up.

 

“Let’s go” I snap out when Niall spoke up and pushing me to find the table where the curly said.

 

“Thanks” I mumble and he gives a smile, I smile and pace my walk with Niall.

 

“Harry what was that?” I hear the blue eyed man spat, but I did not hear another thing because me and Niall were getting far from them.

 

So His name is Harry, cute name.

 

-

 

I swallow my food and grab my drink and sip, we are actually just eating for like 3 minutes.

 

My thoughts had come about what happen earlier, that was actually my and Nialls encounter with them and it was really true that it’s tensing.

 

But I wasn’t actually bothered about it, because I was just looking at the curly boy I can’t seem to get him out off my mind, I really find him attractive he has his way of attracting someone.

 

“Zayn you know it’s not good to like them” Niall suddenly speaks up, I snap out of thoughts and look at him.

 

“What do you mean?” I said in confusion but I think I know what he means.

 

“You know what I mean, it’s not good to like them” He said, and I look down and raise it up again to look at him.

 

“Who said that I like them” I said it’s true I don’t like them, except for the curly one.

 

“I know you don’t like them, but I know you like one of them” Damn! He always knows what I’m thinking.

 

That’s the thing about Niall you can’t lie to him, he can tell whether you’re telling the truth or not, so it’s best if you just tell the truth.

 

“Ok, I guess I like one of them but it’s not like, like like, it’s like …like?” I said and I can see Niall getting confused, and so did I.

 

“What?” He asks.

 

“I mean … I like … I only the curly one” I confess looking down biting my lower lip.

 

“I know, and I think it’s best if you stop liking him, you know they’re bad and I think you know that, that is not right for you” He explain, I look up and he is still eating while explaining.

 

“Ni, we don’t eve know them, we don’t him. We’ll maybe we know that the blue eyed man is annoying and he gets through our nerves, but we don’t know Harry maybe he’s not bad maybe he’s not like the others o-” I did not even finish cause he cut me off.

 

“Or maybe he’s trying to be nice cause he wants something from you” He said, and that words hit me like a train, His words woke me up from truth.

 

His right, they’re the Popular ones, the Bad ones.

 

Which means they are no good for us, they’ll just use us, treat us like shit, Maybe Niall is right, maybe Harry is just like them, just like the blue eyed man.

 

I really want to believe Niall but there is something in me that is telling me to don’t stop liking on Harry.

 

*****

 

**_Harry’s P.O.V_ **

 

“Harry what was that?” Louis asks his tone getting piss, but I kinda ignore him cause I was still busy watching Zayn walking off, his hips swaying a bit, which I found hot.

 

I know Zayn since I transfer here, but there is a deeper and a longer story to which why I know him.

 

“Harry!” Louis half shouted, I winced at his loudness, I shot him a glare.

 

“What!!” I spat my voice getting pissed, he step back away a bit.

 

“Nothing”

 

It was silent till Liam spoke up.

 

“Let’s just eat, yeah?” He offered and all of them nod, they all took a sit and I followed.

 

They started to eat their lunch, I was still thinking about what happen earlier, I feel bad a bit when I saw Zayn frowned, he shouldn’t be frowning he should always smile, but at least Louis did not argue with Zayn, cause if Louis did I would have punch him.

 

But wait why am i thinking about them, or about Zayn i shouldn't be thinking about him, i dont care about him.

 

They are having a conversation I can feel someone looking at me, I look and see it was Louis, I give him a confuse look.

 

I sometimes find it weird when Louis looks at me like that, he’s like, he’s mad or pissed of me or maybe there is something more.

 

I shrugged the thought off and flew my thoughts back to Zayn.

 

I was looking around finding _him_ , but I couldn’t find him. I look at the table I offered and it was empty, maybe they left.

 

Again why am i  thinking about him, shouldn't be, i shrugged it off.

 

I sigh and look down at my untouched food, I never realize that I haven’t eaten yet, but I don’t feel like eating.

 

“Harry, why aren’t you eating your food?” Louis asks, the other boys stop their doings and look at me.

 

“What’s it to ya?” I ask back, slightly annoyed.

 

“I’m just worried, you seem a bit off” He said, I look at him.

 

I grab my back pack and stood up and exiting the Lunch Hall, I ignore their calls.

 

I’m just annoyed at Louis, first his furious then he become concern, I just hate it.

 

As I was walking through the halls I bump into someone, which cause him to fall down, but I caught his wrist and pull him up and wrap my arms around him.

 

I wrap my arms around _him_ , his breath slowing down getting back to normal, I smell his scent and cause me to melt, and I totally know who this is. I rub circles at his back to sooth _him._ I feel him relax under my touch, his head resting on my chest, which I found comfortable.

 

A few minutes after he pull away, he look up and met with my green ones to his brown ones, his widens in shock, my arms still around him.

 

I was about to speak up when he pull away from my arms, he mumble a ‘Thank you’ then walk off.

 

_That was weird_

 

I mean I know it was awkward, but it was good at the same time, the way when I grab his wrist there was a spark in there erupting, but when I wrap my arms around him that’s the time when the sparks getting bigger and stronger.

 

_But wait why am I even thinking, I should've even help him._

 

I snap out of some of my thoughts and something came out of my mind, that I know I shouldn't be thinking.

 

_I want him,_

_I want His brown eyes, his fit body, his pink lips, I want them all._

 

I’m gonna have him.

 

Why am i having this feeling?

 

*****

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

A few minutes after I pull away, I look up and met with some green eyes, it was Harry.

 

_Shit!_

 

I pull away from his arms, mumble a ‘thank you’ and walk off.

 

That was so awkward, but that was also worth it, deep inside me I’m so happy but some ways I can’t get Nialls words of me.

 

I can’t show Harry that I like him, and besides I’m like a nerd guy, and as Niall said he’s bad.

 

_Harry is Bad,_

 

I keep that in my mind, but there is another thought that keeps on bugging me.

 

_Is Harry really Bad?_

 

That’s the word that keeps on running on my mind, _is Harry really Bad?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-
> 
> Hi! So guys Here is the 1st Chapter Tell me What ya think :D 
> 
> This is Dedicated to @karmasucks ,the creator of my favorite zarrystory 'Dark [Zarry]' that stroy is my favorite:D go read it guys its wonder ful :D and i also like the username :D Lol!


	2. II

**I’m Dating the** **BAD BOY**

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

I woke up by my alarm screeching, I groan and rolled over in trying to reach my alarm, I had a bit of hard time finding it cause of my lazy body and arms, as I reach it I turn it off, I dive my head down to my pillow a few seconds before getting up.

 

I push my covers off my body and hop out of my bed; I keep rubbing my sleepy eyes while walking to the bathroom.

 

When I was inside my bathroom I took off my top shirt and my pajamas, leaving me with my boxers.

 

I turn on the shower and feel the water hitting my bare chest.

 

-

 

When I exit my bathroom with my towel wrap around my waist, I immediately go to my closet and find something to wear.

 

I put in my boxers and decided to wear a plain shirt and a jeans, I got my bag and walk out of my room, leading down stairs to the kitchen.

 

I was met with smell of delicious waffles.

 

_Yummy!_

 

“Morning mum” I greeted my mum hugging her from the back and kissing her on the cheek, she grin and face me.

 

“Morning love, how’d you sleep?” She asks kissing me on the cheeks and returns her attention to the food she’s making.

 

I remove my arms around her and take a sit at the table before answering her question.

 

“I sleep well” I said simply, she turns around and gave me the waffles she made with a smile on her face.

 

“Good, now eat your breakfast” She said then wipe her hands on her apron and kiss me on the cheeks before she exits the kitchen.

 

I sigh before taking a bite.

 

-

 

As I walk in the building I continue walking to my locker hall, the hall was half empty I bet half of it is already in their rooms.

 

As I got near to my locker hall I can hear soft panting, I raise my eyebrows in curiosity. I change my pace a bit in walking; I hear the panting getting louder and louder as I got near to it.

 

I heard something slam on the locker, or was it _someone that was slammed_ on it.

 

I jump a bit firming my grip on my sketch book that is in my chest; I continued walking and the pants and grunts getting louder and louder, I turn into another hall and when I turn I can’t really say what should I feel.

 

Should I be surprised or not?

 

Should I be scared or not?

 

Cause when I look at what is happening, I saw a boy laying on the floor having un easy breath, which I think because of he was slammed on a locker. But that is not the thing that shocked me or anything, it was the one who slammed him that shocked me, it was.

 

_Harry._

 

His eyes full of anger, his fist in ball, his face full of range.

 

I look at him and he looks back, our eyes lock at each other, I can feel the twist my stomach. I break my stare at him and I look down at the boy who is badly hurt lying on ground.

 

I walk to him kneeling down with both knees and help him to sit up, he has no blood on his face but he has a bruise in his left cheek, which I think will be there for a month, it’s really dark. I look up and saw Harry is looking at me but there is something in his eyes that there is something more that just looking, like _jealous?_

 

I shot him a glare “What did you do to him?” I ask with a piss tone, I am piss cause he can’t just do that to a person, I may not know the story but still it’s not right.

 

He just rolled his eyes and walk away, as I was about to get up I was stop when a girl suddenly spoke up “Oh my, what happen to him?” I look at her and saw that she was a nurse, I look at where Harry directions left but he was already gone.

 

“Can you help me with him?” She ask, and I nod grabbing one of his hand wrapping it around my neck, and the nurse also do what I did, we walk through the halls to go to the clinic.

 

-

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” I spat at Harry, just walking in the classroom not caring about the teacher said.

 

After I helped the nurse getting the boy in the clinic, she asked me what really happen, and I told her everything, _Everything._

 

“What are you talking about?” He asks in a plain tone as if he doesn’t know what he had just done a while ago.

 

“Don’t play dumb with me Styles, I know that you know what I’m talking” I spat at him, he look up at me his eyes annoyed, he slam his hands on his arms chair creates a boom sound.

 

“He deserves it” He said, his eyes on his a bit taller than me, I look at his ayes and down to his pink lips.

 

_Stop_

 

I stopped myself and look at him remembering what he had just done.

 

“If someone here deserves to be slammed on a locker and got hurt that should be you” I said with a piss voice, I can see that he is getting really pissed by now, I can tell it by his eyes.

 

I can feel everyone’s eyes on us now, eve the teacher. He was about to spat back but was stopped when our teacher spoke up.

 

“That’s enough!” He said his voice loud and clear, everyone look at him and I can feel Harry giving our teacher a death glare for cutting him off.

 

“Both of you out! Now!” He said and I can hear the anger of his voice, “Both of you are disturbing out class here, and both of you deserves a detention, a whole week of detention starting today” He said then point his finger to the exit.

 

I walk and exit the room followed by Harry, we walk in silence and as soon as we are far from the room I was slam on a wall, a gasp and closed my eyes feeling the strong pair of hands tightly grip on the sides of my shoulder, I can feel his hot breath hitting my face.

 

I open my eyes and met by dark green ones, pissed green eyes. His face so close to mine, his grip getting tighter and tighter causing me to winced in pain.

 

He pushes me harder then release a deep heavy hot sigh then he let me go. I fall unto my knees and hands easing my breath.

 

“You have no idea what you brought to yourself” He said then walk off again, just that and he’s gone.

 

-

 

“What?!” Niall exclaimed a bit loud causing few students to turn their head and look at us.

 

“Shh, keep your voice down” I said, looking at his drop sandwich in his tray.

 

We are actually in the Lunch Hall, eating lunch. After what happen between Harry and me, I walk in the library and wait for the time. When the time come I go to Niall and he ask why I was not in the class, we took a sit first in the lunch table and explain to him what happen.

 

“Don’t shh, He deserves to be in detention, but has no right to slam you in a wall and hurt you” He said getting piss, I can tell from his voice.

 

I know Niall is protective but I like it but sometimes it’s just too much that I get annoyed.

 

“I know, but it’s fine and I’m not hurt I was just not ready when he attacked me” I said smiling and he giggle.

 

“We should get him back” He said with an evil smirk placed on his face, I can’t help but giggled and eat my food.

 

“No, Le the nature do the thing for him” I said chewing my food, he chuckled and eat his food.

 

“Yeah, but I think we should really get him back” He said, I ignore it cause deep inside me I don’t really want someone to be hurt even if that someone is Harry.

 

Now I know that Harry is a bad guy, and Niall is right his no good and you shouldn’t be near him.

 

But how can I do that when I have a detention with him for the whole week.

 

-

 

“Niall I swear I’ll be fine, just go home” I said for like hundrieth times, he really wont leave me here alone with Harry, most of the people had already gone home, Niall wont leave until I go home with him.

 

“I told y-” He tried to say it again but I cut him off.

 

“Niall if you wont go, I will never buy you pizza anymore” I threatened him, he gasp then put his hands in his heart side, I chuckled and he gave up.

 

“Ok, I’ll go home, But! If something went wrong don’t hesitate to call me” He said, I nod then he wave good bye then I saw him no more.

 

I sigh before turning around; I put my hands on the knob then twist it open.

 

  _Good Luck to me!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=
> 
> Hi guys Heres CHAPTER 2 :D hope ya'll liking it, i know its a bit Short but hey its an  update. ( THIS GONNA BE A LONG AUTHORS NOTE) i think.
> 
> First i would like to thank each and everyone of you who READ, VOTE & COMMENT in my story even if i know its not that good :D Lol.
> 
> Another is i'm gonna ask some favor for you guys, I'm gonna update 'ASA' if it reach 3k reads :D Lol! if you can no pressure guys, :D not forcing you.
> 
> abother is thank you guys for the Follow you give me :D thank you soo much, Keep doing that Lol!
> 
> Another is can we reach this story like 200 reads before it reaches Chapter 5 :D . if we can :D 
> 
> And this is Dedicated to One and Only @Akshaya_1Dlover , yeah this dedicatd toyou :D keep making awesome stories :D inspire us more with your story :D 
> 
> I guess that's all guys thank you,:D .
> 
> Bye.


	3. III

**I’m Dating the** **BAD BOY**

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

As I walk in the room, I was met with a student just talking to one another, I look at my spot and saw Niall on the side, He look up and saw me, he smiled widely and jump off his sit and hug me.

 

“I thought you were dead” He teased and I smack him, and we both chuckle.

 

We both took our sit, all the time he is giving me weird looks, and I got annoyed with it.

 

“Stop that” I whine and giggle.

 

“So tell me what happen” He asks, I look at him and remember what happen yesterday, the day of my and Harry’s first detention, the day that I learn something from him.

 

**_F la s h B a c k_ **

 

_As I walk in I actually did not look around I just close the door first before turning around seeing Harry already sitting across our teacher._

 

_“Malik take a sit” Our teacher advise and I nod and take a sit next Harry, I can see his smirk placed in his face, he look at me and I just rolled my eyes and turn away._

 

_“So, you already know why you’re both here” Both Harry and I nod “You’ll gonna be in detention for a week and you’ll stay here in about 1 and half hours” He finish and we nodded again, then he sigh then continue on his work._

 

_I sigh, then I heard Harry sigh, I look at him and he look at me, I just rolled my eyes and turn away, and I can see from the corner of my eyes that he also rolled his eyes turn away._

 

_Is he copying me?_

 

_After a few minutes our teacher’s phone rung and he excused his self then got out of the room, which left me and Harry alone._

 

_I heard him chuckle, I look at him and give him a confuse look, he just shake his head then turn away._

 

_Weird!_

 

_I’ve got tired of this silent so I decided I should talk, try to have a conversation with, a conversation where we will not argue._

 

_I sigh before looking at him, he turn to face me and he gives me a plain look._

 

_“Why did you do that?” I finally blurted out the words, he look at me one eyebrow rose. “Tell me the truth”_

 

_“Ok” He said, adjusting his sit then releasing a sigh before speaking “He treated a girl that shouldn’t be treated like that” He said, looking down not looking into me._

 

_I was surprise at his words; I never thought that he would say that, I never thought that he would do that._

 

_“Huh?” I said, trying to make him explain more understandable._

 

_He sighs before answering again “He squeeze his girlfriend bum and the girl squeal, I just don’t really it when people treat a girl or anyone not right” He finishes._

 

_And this really made my heart skipped a bit, it feels like the time stopped, he would never realize that he would see this kind of Harry talking to him, sharing stuffs, most of all Caring._

 

_I continue staring at him then he spoke up “You know its rude to stare at someone” I blush at his words, and I lean back and murmured a ‘sorry’ and he just giggle._

 

_Cute!_

 

_I stay silent and I can see that he keeps glancing at me, it’s like his worried._

 

_“Say something” He said, I snap out and turn to reality, I blink my eyes a few times before looking at him._

 

_“Uh… I just… I wasn’t really expecting that” I said, and then he frowned “I mean I never you would really care…” I trailed off_ _as I can sense that his getting piss._

 

_“I am also a  person, and I do care cause I have a heart” He said then lean back to his sit, before I could even answer the door flew open, and our teacher appeared._

 

_I just keep silent throughout the detention, taking glances at Harry._

 

_What have I done?_

 

**_E N D of F l a s h b a c k_ **

 

“Really?” He asks in disbelief, even I. Who would have that our Bad Boy Harry really does care.

 

“Yeah” I said and continue eating. “But I think I kinda offended him, so I was planning on apologizing to him” I felt bad about yesterday, I look at Niall and his face in disbelief,

 

“What?” He half shouted, I nod “He deserves it, even if he just did that because he care for that girl, but he deserves what you said cause for him being a prick at you” His words are true but still, that doesn’t mean that I did not hurt his feelings, and I know should really apologize.

 

“I know but what I did was off the line so that’s why I should apologize” I said, he was about to object but I cut him off “that’s my decision and it’s the end of this conversation”.

 

He rolled his eyes, and then mumbles some few words which I didn’t hear. Now both of us just continue eating our lunch.

 

-

 

As I was walking to my next class, I saw Harry leaning against a wall.

 

I can’t help but smile a bit, and I thought to myself that maybe I should apologize now, but I saw his eyes glaring at something, or at someone.

 

His eyes focus on one thing, I follow at his gaze and it lead me to a girl and … the boy, the boy who Harry slammed on the locker, the boy who was lying hurt on the floor, the boy I helped.

 

I look at them and they were kissing, the boy place some chase kiss on the girl on her jaw line, his one arm on the back of the girl and the other one on the wall for support, the girl has a wavy light brown hair, she’s pretty.

 

The girl was hanging on the boy, her arms wrap around the boy, her legs around his waist.

 

I return my eyes on Harry, whose hands in fist, his jaw clenched, and his eyes … jealous?

 

He was about to move and I think he was gonna attack the boy again, but I run to him and pull him away from the two, grabbing hi by his wrist.

 

I was looking for a spot for us to talk, and the only thing I saw that is free is the … janitor’s room, I didn’t hesitate and pull him with me inside, I close the door and lock it. I turn around to bet by a very pissed Harry, his hands on my neck.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He asks angrily, his grip tightening.

 

I was having a very hard time catching my breath, and I think he notice it cause he let me go.

 

After a few minutes of silent, adjusting my breath I finally look at him.

 

“I was just stopping you from getting that boy hurt” I said, he just rolled his eyes “What did he ever do to you?” I ask a bit desperate to know why.

 

“None of your business” He spat, still not looking at me, and I had enough of this bullshit.

 

“I know its not mine, but the way I see it, it’s like I’m part of it since I yesterday” I said then continued “I saw you looking at them, and when I look into your eyes I can see… “I pause before continuing “I saw that you’re jealous. “I finished and with that he looks up at me.

 

“That’s bullshit” He said voice getting pissed, but I don’t really care.

 

“It’s not” I said “Now tell me why were you jealous?” I ask, he look at me and I look at him.

 

Both of our eyes lock at each other, he leans closer and I can feel the air disappearing, he caress my cheeks with his hands then I can feel sparks, big sparks.

 

But that was stop when I was push away from the door, and he opened it and walk off.

 

_What’s with him walking off. >.<_

 

I sigh before exiting the room also, but before I exit I heard someone speak up.

 

“What were you doing in here?” I turn around and saw the janitor with a mop in his hands.

 

I gulp before answering.

 

“I-I wa-as looking for …” I tried to explain but I’m not really good at lying I was lost of words, but someone save me.

 

“He was just looking for the mop cause he spilled some soda on the floor” He’s voice husky but sweet, I look at him and he was looking straightly at the janitor.

 

“Really?” The janitor asks.

 

We both nod, but still looking at Harry.

 

“Oh, here ya go” I look at the janitor and handed me the mop; I grab it and look at my side to see Harry gone. I look back at the janitor and he nods himself.

 

“Go, clean your spilled soda” He said with a smirk on his face.

 

“I will” I said, and turn my heels to walk away.

 

_But first let me find a spilled soda :3_

 

*****

 

I am basically in detention room now, waiting for the teacher and Harry.

 

The day was a bit tiring, I had to fine a spilled soda and it took me almost an hour to found one, Niall kept bugging me about what was I doing holding a mop, teachers giving us projects which I fins so hectic.

 

I was snap in reality when the door open revealing a relax Harry.

 

He closed the door and walk towards his sit, next to me. He put his bag down to his sit before sitting down.

 

It was silent, just taking glances at each other, more like me glancing at him. We are just waiting for the teacher to arrive, _what is taking him so long?_

 

It’s getting too silent here, and I find it awkward. So I decided I should talk, first.

 

“Look, Harry I’m sorry” I said he did not look at me, he is just tapping his fingers on the arm chair.

 

“I know what I did is wrong, but I also know I can help you” I said and that’s the thing that he looks at me, with a getting piss face.

 

“So now you think I have some kind of problem that needs to be cured?” He said with an angry tone, my mouth opening for an answer but failed, I just look down.

 

“That’s not what I meant” I said.

 

“Then what?” He said, voice getting louder and annoyed.

“I know you’re jealous but I don’t know to whom, but I can tell that its because of the two” I said, then he just looks at me.

 

“I just want to help you, not help like curing you but help in a _friendly_ way” I said, and then his face softened.

 

He sighs before leaning back to his sit, then spoke up.

 

“You’re right, I am jealous” He said then I waited for him to continue “I’m jealous cause Jack has Rose, I’m jealous cause they’re together, I like Rose but she doesn’t like me back cause she said I’m not cool enough like Jack, that’s why I hurt Jack cause she took her from me” He finished and now my face is unexplainable.

 

I’m shock and at the same time happy.

 

I mean Harry is cool, I think.

 

I’m shock cause he’s not that bad after all, and he is just fighting for Rose but she gives up. But I don’t really why I’m happy, is it because his single?

 

“Say something!” He said, snapping me out of my thoughts, I look at him.

 

“I …” I trailed off, I just really don’t what to say then he sigh then look away “No wait, I just really don’t know what to say”

 

He did not respond.

 

“But I think I have a plan that you can do to make her yours again” I said slightly mot sure about my plan, but I just really want to help him.

 

“What!” He said, not looking at me.

 

“You’re gonna make her jealous” I said, now he look at me, but with a disbelieving face, I just give him a nod a smile.

 

“And what makes you think that, that will make her mine?” He asks.

 

“I just know” I said simply and he just shook his head. “Just trust me on this, it’s like way for asking for forgiveness to you for what happen yesterday.”

 

He looks at me and his face softens, then he nod. I can’t help but smile.

 

“Ok, but what are we gonna do?” He asks.

 

“We are gonna find you someone that will act as your girlfriend, a girl that will not fall inlove with you” I said, smiling but deep inside frowning cause I feel like I want the one to be me.

 

“Oh, ok but I’m gonna choose that someone” He said giving me a cheeky smirk and smile, I just nod but something’s telling that his few next words is gonna be so surprising.

 

“O course you’ll be the one to choose” I said then his smile getting wider. ‘So have you any ideas who’ll you partner with?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Who?” And I just wish I haven’t started a conversation with him, cause of that his next word made my world stopped and break down.

 

_“You”_

 


	4. IV

**I’m Dating the** **BAD BOY**

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

_“Who?” And I just wish I haven’t started a conversation with him, cause of that his next word made my world stopped and break down._

 

_“You”_

 

-

 

When Harry uttered those words, I felt my hair in my skin stood up and shivers running everywhere, my eyes getting wide in surprise of his respond. I felt everything that revolves around me had stopped, the time, the gravity, the world.

 

My world.

 

When I ask him the question I never did expect that ‘you’ will be his respond, and ‘you’ means ‘me’. So that means he want me to act as his … boyfriend?

 

_But wait!_

 

What if he’s jus messing with me, what if he’s just playing a joke on me cause I’m sure he knows that he has this affect on me and now he’s playing with me.

 

Yeah! That’s it he is just playing with me.

 

I look down and let out a soft giggle and in a few seconds the soft giggle I’m releasing is now is getting louder and louder, I am now laughing.

 

I pat the arm chair I’m sitting not too hard but just enough to make a sound, still laughing then I release a sigh then look back at him.

 

I look at him with a giggling face but fades immediately when I see his face still the same as when he said ‘you’, still in serious one.

 

“That was a funny one” I said while giggling, but was soon stop when I see that he’s face is getting piss off, his nostrils expanding a bit, his eyes shooting some death glares at me.

 

Why is he doing that things, I mean that joke of his is really a good one, that almost got me but too bad it didn’t.

 

While I am staring at him a confuse look creeping on face is placing, suddenly a wind of reality hit me.

 

_He is not joking._

 

Then it all made sense, the way he said ‘you’ it was serious yet seductive, his facial expressions never change, his death glares shooting at me.

 

He is not kidding, he really wants me to be part of his and mine or our plan, and the shocking part is he wants me to be his partner in the plan.

 

My eyes widens again, a shock of wisdom wash over me, and I can sense that he already know that I get what he said cause I can see his famous smirk placed in his face.

 

“Are you serious?” I manage ask him.

 

He just nods and grin showing his deep dimples. Shivers run throughout my body spreading around.

 

A flood of question washing through my mind making me confuse and curious.

 

Why would he want it to be me?

 

Why does it have to be me?

 

Why –

 

Then it hit me, he wants it to be me so that he can play with me, so that he can play with my confuse feelings towards him.

 

“No” I said, strength of tone starting to boil in me, looking down to avoid contact with him.

 

“What do you mean No?!” He asks but his voice aloud.

 

“No! I will not let you use me so that you can get your precious Rose for you!” I spat at him now looking at him having a contact with him.

 

I can tell that he was shock by my actions but he regains back quickly.

 

“First I am not gonna use you, I am not that kind of person I may be your typical bad boy but I have my limitations, second you are just gonna help me and I know that you know you don’t have a choice” He spat back making me flinch by his tone and choice of words.

 

“And besides you were the one who started all of this” He added and that made feel like a thousand huge of waves flashing through me.

 

After that I did not respond to his words because I know that he is damn right, I am the one that started all of this, and I am the one that offered him.

 

_Why did I even ask him that question?_

 

_Why did I even offer him some help?_

 

The room grew silent again, both of us still staring our eyes locked. I don’t know what to do so I just grab my bag and swung it in my shoulder.

 

I stood up with my bag in my shoulder than walk towards the exit, as I neared the door I open it first before stopping at my tracks. _“You’re wrong, I do have a choice_ _everyone has choices to make, and no one has the right to take those choices away from us. Not even you”_ I said then exit the room and slam it behind me.

 

Leaving him in the room not caring about my detention I just need something to clear out my mind, I just need a peace time alone.

 

-

 

I am currently walking through the halls in search for my locker so that I can get my stuffs and get home immediately.

 

After I leave him alone in the room, I just decided that I should just go home and take a nap and forget all of this.

 

I can the halls to my locker; I sigh in relief and sped up my pace in walking. I just really want to go home.

 

When I reach my locker I immediately open it and take the things I need, I was in the middle of putting my sketchbook when someone pat my back and it took me by surprise causing it to fall down in the ground.

 

“Fuck” I cursed under my breath bending down to get it, not even minding to take a glance on who patted my back.

 

“Sure, anytime” someone said but from the husk of that voice and the flirty line, I totally know who it was.

 

_Harry_

 

I look at my shoulder and see him smirking his hands in his pockets, but the thing that made me tense is that I was still bending and his cloth member is like inches away from my bum.

 

When I notice my position I immediately take my sketchbook and stood up quickly, I look at him and  he was chuckling, I just roll my eyes at him I turn my heels around and slam my locker door and walk away from.

 

“Hey, wait!” I heard him yell so I sped up my pace.

 

I ignore his calls at me and just continue on walking, passing to many halls there are still a few students in here.

 

“Babe!” When he shouted those words I can’t feel my legs moving, I stopped moving.

 

I can sense that people were shock and so am I, I herd them gasp I was never called babe by anyone before.

 

Suddenly I can hear heavy footsteps coming in my way, and then I felt a pair of hands placed on my waist causing me to flinch a bit.

 

I look at my shoulder and see Harry still smirking.

 

I don’t why but I can’t seem to move, I feel like I’ve been captivated by him. Both of our eyes lock at each other, and then I realize what happen.

 

Some students heard Harry yell ‘babe’ and now they think I’m with a relationship with him.

 

_Fuck_

 

“Just say ‘yes’ and everything will be alright” He lean closer to me turning my around so that we are now face to face. His face was soft and innocent.

 

I sudden strength grew up in me.

 

“No!” I uttered softly but with a stern voice.

 

His face fell; I release myself to him and run off.

 

I can hear Niall calling for me but I ignore him I just really want to go home right now.

 

-

 

The cool breeze that passes from the open window brushes through me, the curtains swaying with sync.

 

I am currently in my bed lying flatly with the same clothes from the school I wore; when I arrive at home I immediately go to my room and lay down.

 

Luckily when I arrive my parents aren’t still home yet, I don’t want them to see me all down.

 

My thoughts brought me to what happen earlier, to what happen in the school.

 

Now most of the school thinks I’m in a relationship with that _shit._

 

Suddenly my phone buzzed off indicating that I have a call, I look up to my table where my phone was placed, I just look at it buzzing for a few moments before I reach it out and see who it was.

 

**_Calling Nialler :P_ **

 

I had double thoughts in accepting it or just ignore it, I just really don’t want to talk to anyone right now, but also I felt guilty because I just ignore him earlier.

 

_He’s your best friend you should accept it._

 

_I know but I just want to be alone._

 

_He’ll help you, that’s what best friends are for._

 

After a few arguments with my thoughts I decided to accept the call.

 

I click the green button and placing it on my ear.

 

“Zayn! What the hell was that!?” I wince at his loudness but release a soft giggle, then it all fade when I realize why he’s calling me.

 

“It was nothing” I lied; It was really something, something that shouldn’t have happen.

 

“Oh, okay, so Harry the ‘Bad Boy’ saying ‘Babe’ to my best friend is nothing” He said in a mocking voice “Tell me the truth Zayn” he demanded.

 

I know I could never lie to him and I don’t lying so I just decided to tell him the truth, I sigh first before explaining.

 

“Well …” I trailed off thinking on where to begin.

 

“I’m waiting” He said with a stern voice.

 

“Ahhm k, me and Harry were at detention then the teacher was out so I decided to ask him why did he push Jack and slam him …” I started then explain everything to him on what happen, Everyhting.

 

“Oh okay, now I get it” He said then I just sigh.

 

“What should I do?” I ask him sounding a bit desparate.

 

“Ahhm, I think you should just say yes” He said then a new form of anger boiling in me.

 

“What!!” I shouted and I can feel that he wince in my loudness. “I will not agree to him, I will not let him use me!” I added.

 

“Zayn as you say he said that he will not use you, you are just there to help him” He said softly sounding like he is really pushing me to say ‘yes’ “And besides what if Harry isn’t really the Bad Boy we know”

 

“Ni, as far as I remember you hate Harry, and now why are you on his side?” I said with a confuse tone.

 

“Ahhm, I am not in his side, im just stating the truth and the possibilities”

 

Now that made no sense at all, what happen to Niall hating Bad Boys?

 

“Ahhm ok?” my respond turns out to be a question.

 

“Ok, I gotta go I still have to do some important things k bye” he said hurriedly then he ended the call.

 

I remove my phone in my ear and put it on the table, I release a stress sigh before standing up and stripping my clothes off.

 

I decided to change my clothes and take a short shower, I smell so sweaty.

 

When I finish stripping off leaving me with only boxers I immediately get in the bathroom and take a short and quick shower.

 

-

 

After a few minutes showering, I step out of the bathroom with my towel around my waist, little droplets of water falling from my wet hair.

 

I take some sweat pants and plain shirt and a boxer.

 

When I was getting my boxer in, I heard my phone buzz now indicating that I have a new text message from someone.

 

I finish first putting my boxers then I walk closer to my table drawer,  I grab my phone and see who texted me.

 

****_Unknown #_  
 Say ‘yes’ or face my doom.  
\- thanks for that Strip Show, I had fun. ;)  
P.S. better close that window of yours next time ;)

****


	5. V

**I’m Dating the** **BAD BOY  [v]**

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

My alarm clock rings. **_“Ring! Ring! Ring!”_**

 

I reach for my alarm clock by my arms with my eyes on the ceiling; I turned it off and place my arms back on the bed, and stared blankly above.

 

I had a hard time taking a sleep, my thoughts would always brought me back to what happen yesterday. And the text made it even worse for me to outthink it.

 

After I receive his text that night, I look at my window and to see that it was really open. I lean closer to see Harry leaning on his car, with a _smirk_ on his face.  A _smirk!_

 

I was not planning on going to school today, I don’t have a strength I guess. I just really want to stay in my bed and take a long and peaceful nap.

 

I shook all of the thoughts about _yesterday_ , about the _text_ , and about _Harry_. I push them all away deciding to take a rest.

 

I sigh, slowly closing my eyes and went to sleep.

 

I was slowly drifting to sleep now, my mind is at peace now. But then something woke me up making me to groan in annoyance, my phone vibrated indicating a text from someone.

 

I roll over a bit and reach for my phone, I open the text and see that it was an _Unknown #_ , which clearly is _Harry_.

 

****_From: Unknown #_  
RISEandSHINE! Big day ;)  
-Say yes! 

 

I groan, just by the text I can feel that he was smirking; I let it fall down my bed. I put my hands on face, and then grab my phone back to respond.

 

**_From:  Zayn  
No!_ **

 

I replied and put my phone back to its place and closed my eyes to sleep, then I heard my door creaked open revealing my mum. With a surprise look, maybe because I’m still here laying on my bed, this is like the first time that she saw me still on bed with this time.

 

“Zayn, why aren’t you up?” she ask fully entering my room.

 

“I’m tired mum, and I think I’m sick.” Uttering with a slow and soft voice, my eyes having hard time being open.

 

“Oh, well do you want stay here and take some rest Zayn?” my mother asks with a bit of a worrying voice. I would really love to say, but then I remember that we have some things that is really important to do in school today.

 

I sigh before getting up from bed and face my mother, “No, I’m fine I’ll just take a shower.” I said. She step forward then kiss my forehead and mumbling an _‘ok’_ then she leave my room and hearing her footprints that she was going downstairs.

 

I straightly go to the bathroom after yawning a bit more, took some stretching. And take a nice and relaxing shower, hoping that this would _ease_ me.

 

-

 

As I walk out of the bathroom, I look at my clock to see that I already have like 10 minutes left before my first class start. I quickly grab some plain black sweat shirt and dark jeans, and some boxers of course. I quickly put them on, stumbling a bit when I was getting my jeans.

 

I already brush my teeth and I already style my hair, I grab my things and backpack together with my phone.

 

I open the door and step out of my room, I can tell that my younger sisters are still asleep because of the peacefulness that is occurring in the hallway.

 

Once I leave my room and directly went downstairs; I could smell bacon which I really love. My stomach starts to grumble but I ignored it.

 

“Mum, I gotta go I’m almost late.” I said while entering the kitchen with mum getting ready for breakfast and Dad sitting in front of the table with a newspaper on both of his hands.

 

“Eat your breakfast first.” She ordered, I can see my father eyed me. “You know how important it is for you to eat breakfast, especially on your condition.” She said, making me frown a bit.

 

“Your mother is right, Zayn.” My father uttered, not looking at me.

 

“Mum, dad, I’m getting late and by eating will make me even late more,” I explain to both of them, mother was about to speak again but I cut her off, “don’t worry mum, I’ll eat school I promise.” I said while kissing her on the cheek.

 

I pull away and grab one strip of bacon and place it on my mouth, “bye!” I said to both of them.

 

-

 

_Finally!_

 

I finally arrive at my school and I still have 4 minutes left before the classes start. Thank God that some of my schoolmates gave me a lift to schoo.

 

As I enter the first hallways I immediately feel some people’s eyes on me and I can even hear them whispering something on each other. Like a ‘ _he’s here_ ’

 

I felt a bit awkward, but I kept my face straight.

 

I just ignore them and went to my locker; just as I turn to the next hall a group of boys/bad boys riding a skate board, skated towards me making my eyes a bit wide and I tried to avoid them making me to stand sideways and wrap my sketchbook tightly on my chest.

 

As the last skater pass by, I sigh and relax. I thought that they were gone but then I saw them they were just at the back of me,  a few meters away from me, blocking the way.

 

“What’s the meaning of this?” I ask them, but no one answered they just give me a weird smile and a smirk.

 

I just ignore them and turn my heels around. Then I hit something hard causing my sketchbook to fall on the ground, I feel like I hit a chest. A hard chest.

 

I look up slowly to see emerald eyes, and a –wrap around bandana- hair style that was styled around his curly hair. I can also feel this smirk growing. It’s Harry.

 

“Mrning.” He whispered, softly his warm breath hitting my face. I have to admit he has some fresh breaths.

 

I step back a bit, and pick up my sketchbook from the ground. I look back at him and to see he was wearing a gray t-shirt with an ‘ARMY’ sign on it and very tight black jeans. You could see the outline of his … _‘thingy’_.

 

“I see your liking the view,” I heard him tease and I can feel that my cheeks are flushing, I immediately look at him and shook of the thoughts I’m having.

 

“What view? The view where you aren’t in front of?” I retort at him walk pass him.

I heard his heels turn with a grunt and followed me; I open my locker and place the things thatshould be placed. He was leaning sidely with his arms crossed at his chest.

 

“Why are you still here?” I ask at him.

 

“Because I’m here waiting for my _boyfriend_ , so th…” I cut him off.

 

“Wait what!” I exclaim, “since when did I become your boyfriend.”

 

“Since now.” He answered simply. I close my locker and walk to get to my class.

 

“One- I’m not your boyfriend, two- I haven’t answered your offer yet, and may never will be. Three- can you please stop following me.” I snap at him getting slightly annoyed by him.

 

“No can do, cause One- you are my boyfriend, two- you..” I cut him off again.

 

“I am _not_ your _boyfriend_!” I snap at him again. I heard that the boys that were skating was laughing softly, I look at them and narrowed my eyes at Harry.

 

“What is it with you cutting me off?” he snap back, I can tell the he is getting annoyed as well.

 

I did not care to answer him back, I’m hungry and I think I’m about to faint.  So I decided to go to the lunch hall and grab something to eat.

 

I reach the way where the skater boys are blocking my way, I stop at my tracks and glared at them. I heard Harry’s footsteps getting closer, “can you please tell your minions to go away.”

 

“My minions?” I heard Harry scoffs behind. “You mean _our_ minions.”

 

My eyes were in shock but I hide it and turn around to look at him he was smirking. “Our minions, eh?” I smirk then turn around to them.

 

“Ok, will you my minions…” I started off softly and sweetly, “get the _fuck out of my way!”_ I shouted, really shouted.

 

I heard them all giggle. _The f?_ I look at them unbelievably, and then they were just laughing with wide grin on each of their faces.

 

“Oooh H, looks like Cr-” one them spoke up but Harry cut him off.

 

**“Leave!”** he said with a loud voice, making me flinch at the loudness.

 

All of them just shake their heads then leave with their skateboards on their arms. Some of them muttered some words but I quite didn’t catch it. I look at Harry and his eyes was on fire, I roll my eyes and leave him.

 

I’m so catch up on what just happen that I forgot that I was hungry, until my stomach growled again. I place one hand on it, I can feel a slight pain on it and I can feel that I’m lacking out of air.

 

I was walking around the hall looking for the lunch hall, him following behind muttering some words that I can’t seem to understand.

 

“… it’s bad!” he finished, but I wasn’t really paying much of attention to his rumbling.

 

I felt my eyes dropping down, my body getting heavy and mind getting fuzzy. Once I felt like my eyes have already surrendered down I instantly fell down but I was captured by two muscular arms.

 

“Zayn, zay…” I heard Harry shout.

 


	6. VI

**I’m Dating the** **BAD BOY  [vi]**

 

**_Zayn’s P.O.V_ **

 

I hear nothing but only peace and quiet, I hear nothing that makes my head hurt and irritate. I feel relax.

 

“ _Shit!_ ” I heard someone cursed, and by the sound of it I already know who it is. Harry.

 

I was having a great time with the peace and quiet ‘till this irritating person ruins it. The ease and relaxation that I was having earlier, all gone.

 

I slowly open my eyes to see Harry in the side sitting with his phones on both his hands, it’s like he was playing some games because he was moving his hands and fingers fast.

 

I slowly tilt my head to see where I am. I am in a clinic bed, which means I am in the clinic. I look back to Harry to see that my stuffs are on his side, suddenly I feel that Harry’s eyes are on mine. I look at him to see that I am quite right.

 

The thing that made me surprise _a bit_ is that his expressions were worried and at the same time cheeky. I clear my throat softly then he stood up and walks towards me.

 

“Do you really need to curse when you’re using your phone?” I said, he cross his eyebrows at me then stand beside me.

 

“Of course, I was at my time on beating my highest score.” He responds.

 

“Who cares about your high score.” I said with a small grin on my face, his face fell a bit then he leans his face down to mine.

 

Our faces are really inches away from now, his eyes are roaming around my face until it landed on my eyes. I had to close my lips tightly, feeling the heat rising up in my face.

 

_“I do,”_ he uttered softly, his fresh minty breath hitting my face.

 

He continues on leaning down on me making my eyes closed, I thought that he was gonna do something ‘till I felt his breath on my ears. “I care for my scores.”

 

I open my eyes and come to reality, “ahm, can you please get off.”

 

He get off me with a smirk on his face, his arms was on the side for support. “You’re _blushing._ ”

 

_“And.”_

 

His smirk grows bigger, “which totally means that you like me back,” he said smiling, “and means that we’re together.”

 

I have to admit that he really hit a part In me there when he said ‘ _totally means you like me back’_ it made me smile in the inside and the outside, but then feelings gone when he continue. I gave him a ‘keep dreamin’ look and I roll my eyes.

 

I sigh.

 

“We are not together.” I said.

 

“Keep telling that to yourself,” he scoffs at me.

 

“By the way, why did you faint anyway?” he asks changing the topic that we’re having. It shocks me that he became worried at my situation.

 

“Ahm, I don’t really know.” I bit my lip.

 

“That’s bullshit.” He exclaim loudly, making me flinch a bit.

 

I was about to answer at him, but the school nurse entered the room breaking my conversation with Harry. I can tell that the school nurse heard what Harry said.

 

“I can see that Zayn is already awake,” the school nurse said moving up to me then placing his hand on my forehead, checking like I have a fever.

 

“Did you happen to skip your breakfast?” the school nurse asks. Harry look at me, looks like he’s studying my face.

 

“Ahm, no.” I lied. I see Harr shook his head a bit.

 

“Oh, you must had a hard time sleeping, or maybe you did not have one?” she said, giving me a straight look.

 

“Yeah, I did.” I said, not lying this time.

 

“In that case, I’ll call your parents to pick you up so that you can have a good rest.” She informed me.

 

“No need, I’ll be the one taking him home.” Harry suddenly speak up, “besides _I’m his boyfriend_ I should be taking care of him.” He said, looking at me when he said ‘boyfriend’.

 

Heat flushing up again.

 

“No, he’s no-” I did not even have the time to speak up, because the nurse was already having a fit laugh.

 

“Ohh, how sweet.” She said sweetly then look at me, “you’re a _lucky_ one.” She said then leaves the room.

 

Harry turned his face and faced me, I shot him a glare.

 

-

 

Once the car stops in front of my house I immediately say goodbye then hop out of Harry’s car. Once I close the cars door, I heard Harry’s side door open then closed. I look at my back to see that he was following me.

 

I stop at my tracks and face him, “ahmm, what are you still doing here?” I ask him.

 

“Ahm duh taking you home, what does It look like.” He replied smartly.

 

“Ahm duh can’t you see you already did,” I respond smartly, making him smile.

 

“Feisty, I like you.” He said.

 

“Why didn’t you take your breakfast?” he suddenly ask but his eyes were wondering from my face.

 

“I did eat my breakfast, did-” I was cut-off.

 

“Bull- _shit!_ ” he exclaim loudly.

 

_What’s with him saying bull-shit all the time?_

 

“I know you were lying, but that stupid nurse did not notice it because she was too busy showing her boobs off.” He said rudely. My eyes widens at his sudden words.

 

I was about to speak up, when I heard the door, our door, opened. Revealing my dad.

 

“What’s happening here?” my dad asks.

 

Both me and Harry looks at him, but Harry is still in the straight pace and a _relaxin_ g pace.

 

“Da-” I was cut off, again.

 

“There’s nothing wrong in here _Dad_.” Harry said, cutting me.

 

My eyes got widen, my blood started to boil up. _Dad!?_ I can see that my dad was in shock too, because his eyes got wide also. I can in the corner of my eyes that Harry was smiling, and still at a still pace.

 

“Who is this?” my dad asks.

 

“This is Harry …” I softly introduce to my father, “my … ahhm, my _suito_ r.” I said.

 

My dad’s eyes slowly ease and said, “Come in.” then entered the house.

 

When dad was inside the house, Harry leans down to my ear and said, “… _you’ll pay for that_.”

 

_Pay for what?_

 

 


	7. VII

**I'm Dating the BAD BOY [vii]**

 

_**Zayn's P.O.V** _

 

**I felt _nervous._**

 

That is what I'm feeling right now, though there is something in me that is telling me 'don't be'.

 

 _Harry_ had already entered my house, _my house_. While I, still in my porch still frozen in my spot rethinking on what Harry meant by "... _you'll pay for that_."

 

Those words made me feel nervous, I don't why. I mean sure many had already threaten me, almost died but the way _he does_ it, it makes me feel _weak_ and it made feel like I can't talk back at his threat.

 

_I hate this!_

 

I know he's trying to piss me off so that I'll say yes. But, good luck to him because I won't be saying that single word.

 

"Are you the partial owner of this house or are you the security guard?" somebody snapped out from my deep thoughts. I quickly look at to who it is.

 

Then I saw the person who is the cause of my deep thoughts, Harry. He was leaning by his shoulder on the side and the door is slightly open. You could only see him.

 

"I'm the Zayn." I said sternly at him then push him out of my way then enter my house.

 

I heard him chuckle at the back then I heard the door closed. I was about to go to my room when a pair of hands grab the sides of my shoulder then pull me back.

 

I immediately look at him with a death glare. "What's wrong with you?"

 

"Nothing."

 

"You sure?" I gave him a questionable look.

 

He nods.

 

I smirk then _break free_ from his grip. I immediately started walking to the stairs when my dad calls me.

 

I release an irritating sigh then walk to him, who is in the living room with mum. They were both standing and both have a very serious look.

 

I heard Harry's footsteps come in the living room. He is now standing next to me, close. Really close.

 

I look at him and at a few seconds he was looking at me our eyes met and it feels ... good?

 

I heard my dad cough, I shook off the thoughts, I can see a small smile that is placed on Harry's face. I shake it off and turn to my parents. They were having some mix emoticons. (>.<)

 

I can see my mum smiling, but my dad he was like frowning.

 

"Ahmm Zayn, would you like to introduce to us the men who is _closely_ standing next to you?" my mother said happily that I thought she was gonna jump in joy.

 

I can feel and say that Harry is smiling because of this.

 

"umm hi, my name is Harry." He started to introduce himself his thick accent coming out. "Zayn's boy-"

 

"Suitor!" I cut him off quickly, like really quick. My eyes widening.

 

My mum giggles, "are you sure?" she asks.

 

"Of course."

 

"okay."

 

"Since when did these started?" My father asked, but I can't seem to know who he's referring to, me or Harry.

 

"It all started when I first saw your son, Zayn." Harry started, he looks at me sweetly I can't help but feel heat in my cheeks. "He was sitting on the lunch hall with his best bud Niall, they were both eating their lunch."

 

I look at my mum who is still smiling, and to my dad with a blank expression but he keeps taking glances at me. I look back at Harry and listened to him.

 

"They were talking about something and they started to laugh which caught my attention, I look around and see him." He looks at me with sparkling eyes.

 

I think my cheeks are so red now.

 

"He was laughing with Niall, but what caught my eyes were how cute he was." He was still looking into my eyes.

 

I know that these words from him are all lies, but when I look deep into his eye I can feel like he's telling the truth. I want to believe but at the same time I don't.

 

Suddenly I heard my mum scream which cause my eyes to avert to her. She was now hugging dad, "that is so cute, awwww." She pleaded.

 

I look at my dad and I can tell that he agree to what my mum said. There was a small smile onmy dad's face.

 

"Harry, I appreciate that you are telling us about this ..." my dad started and he looks at me. "but I just want you to know that I don't want my son cryin-"

 

I cut-him-off, it's time to end this.

 

"Dad!" everyone looked at me. "aahm, you don't have to worry about that..." I can tell that Harry is smiling, but I have to cut that. "Because there is no relationship that gonna happen here."

 

Mum was the first to react, she release a gasp then looks at me a 'what do you mean' look, I look at my dad who is having a small smile. I can tell that Harry is blazing now.

 

"What do you mean?" My mum asked.

 

"I'm not gonna answer him, and I'm not thinking into having a relationship ..." I said, and then look at my dad. "...for now."

 

-

 

**_" 2 days later... "_ **

 

"Really?" Niall asked.

 

"Yes, he came to our house and he was acting the 'perfect boy' for me." I said sarcastically.

 

I am actually here in Niall's house, helping him out in decorating he's backyard. We are decorating because he's nephew, Theo. Theo is turning two years old now.

 

I was just telling him about what happen last two days. It's been two days and I haven't seen Harry since then, I think he finally got the message that I don't want to be part of his plan.

 

But deep in me, I feel bad for him, because all those sweet things he said to my parents they were really sweet and he was sweet too, but I have to cut it off because I know that he was just lying.

 

I arrange some chairs then put them into places.

 

Niall entered back from his house with baby Theo in his arms, he turns around and when he saw me he was smiling.

 

I felt very happy when I'm with Theo, he is very a happy kid and a smart one too. When he and Niall got closer to me, Theo reached his two baby arms to me he wants me to get him which is very cute.

 

I got Theo from Niall's arms. "How are you little bug?"

 

He just giggles and hides his head to my chest. This kid is so cute.

 

"You know how I always tell you Ni, that I want child like him." I tell Niall and he look up at me he was arranging the tables. "Can I just adopt him?"

 

"No, he is mine." He exclaim with a laugh.

 

"Actually he's your brothers." I corrected him, and we just laugh.

 

I was just playing with Theo making funny faces, making him giggle. Suddenly I heard Niall's phone ring, he fish it out from his pocket then his phone was beaming, I look deeper into his phone and then I saw the caller's ID.

 

It was _Liam_.

 

My left eyebrow pulls out a bit in curiosity, why would Liam call Niall?

 

I averted my eyes to Nialls face quickly before he see's me looking at his phone. He faces me a few seconds then hides his phone at his back, "I'm just gonna take this."

 

He said then I nodded, he walks in quick pace, out of the yard leaving me and baby Theo. Questions popping out in me, but I decided to ignore them.

 

I continue playing with baby Theo, he was giggling and smiling so wide. Few minutes later Niall came back with a faint red in his cheeks. I look at Theo and he yawned, "oooh I think someone is sleepy."

 

I gave Theo to Niall and they went inside, Niall's gonna lay Theo for a nap.

 

I sigh then continue on my work, these days are my relaxing days. Just with friends and babies, hanging out with them.

 

I was fixing the tables cloth when I heard something that is vibrating, and I think that it's my phone that is vibrating.

 

I fish in my pockets and to find that my phone is not in there. I look around to see where it is.

 

I look under the table and see nothing; I look at the little garden maybe I toss it there? I sigh, a heavy sigh 'where is my goddamn phone'

 

I give up and take a sit, when I sat down I felt something on my bum when I sat down, I fish it and felt that it feels like a phone.

 

Once I see it, it really is a phone and it's my phone.

 

I open the text message and it was from Harry.

 

**_From: Harry  
'You're gonna regret it'_ **

 

And there's another one.

 

**_From: Harry  
So I see you like babies ;)_ **

 

Something's telling me that I am not yet off the hook.

 


	8. VIII

**I'm Dating the** **BAD BOY [viii]**

 

_**Zayn's P.O.V** _

 

"When are you gonna stop this?" I snapped loudly at Harry.

 

Not caring about the eyes that are looking at me now. I am in the lunch hall with Niall on my back. I had decided to confront Harry and tell him to stop whatever he's doing.

 

Harry and his best mate looks at me. Louis, Liam and I think the other one is Jake. I don't really know them all, just him, Louis and Liam. Speaking of Liam he has a bit of a smile on his face but I am pretty sure it was not me that is the source of it.

 

I waited for him to respond but he just looks at me for a few seconds then settled back from his lunch, so did his mates.

 

I am really getting annoyed by this, Niall grab my arm and whispered to stop and let's just go. What's wrong with Niall, I can tell there really is something going on with him and this Liam here.

 

Last few days ago he almost got into a fight with these _Bad boys_ I was even the one that keeps telling him to just let them take the table, and now he wants to leave. Look at how the table had turn.

 

I gave him a smile and break his grip, I walk closer to Harry then I grab his lunch and toss it on the floor. I can hear some students gasp from that, and I can see the venomous glare that Harry is giving me.

 

He gave me a glare and I gave him a smile and walk off the lunch hall. I can hear some students saying 'ooohh' I just ignored them and continued on walking, with Niall behind me.

 

The tense feeling is still rising up onto me.

 

Once we were officially away from the lunch hall I turn around and look at Niall, he bump into me because he was not looking and he was on his phone.

 

"What was that, Ni?" I ask, with a hiss.

 

His eyes met mine I can tell that he's nervous or something, he never sees me like this. Pissed. I waited for him to answer but he just bit his lower lip and looks down.

 

"Ni."

 

"I just think, that ... it was not right to talk to in there. And people were looking a-"

 

"I don't care about people looking at us Ni. I'm just pissed off because of that Styles." I told him, I turn my head away from Niall and walk to a wall and glide down.

 

"I just want him to stop." I told him with a bit of desperation, my left hand on my head and my other on my knees.

 

I see Niall walking up to me he glide down next to me and he scoot closely to me. "Don't worry Zee, Harry won't hurt you." He said, and that made me look at him with a 'are you serious' look.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean, I think Harry is not that bad. Maybe in his physical appearance we can say he is, but we don't know he's really a _loving bad boy_ after all." He said with a smile on his face.

 

I was lost of words. I don't know what to say. I just sigh and think, think about Niall's words. ' _He's really a loving bad boy after all'_ my head keeps on thinking about those words.

 

What if Niall is right? What if Harry is a loving person might not in the outside but maybe in the inside.

 

I keep thinking and thinking, until I made a decision. "I'm gonna give Harry a chance."

 

But first I have to say sorry for what I've done.

 

-

 

_**Next Day** _

 

I was meeting up with Niall in the locker hall, I was waiting for him.

 

Today I am really determine to apologize to Harry, and tell him that I'm gonna take the deal. Speaking of Harry I haven't heard anything from him since yesterday.

 

When I entered the school hall earlier students eyes were on me again. But I decided to ignore them.

 

I was leaning on my locker waiting for Niall to arrive, but still no Niall. I'm really curios about him and Liam; I can really tell that there is something.

 

My phone vibrated I fish it out and see that Niall texted me that he can't eat with me because he has some errands to run. I sigh because I know why he can't be with me. _Liam_.

 

I sigh, a heavy sigh, a disappointed sigh. Then I started to walk to the lunch hall.

 

I carried with me a tray of food with a yogurt, I looked for a free table and I spotted one. I sat down and begun eating.

 

You know that feeling when you feel like someone is watching every move you make, that's what I'm feeling right now. I continue on eating when I forgot something, my yogurt. I thought I brought it with me. I look at my sides but nothing. I decided to buy a new one.

 

Once I got a new one, I walk back to my table but someone tripped me, making my yogurt splashing on someone, I fell down.

 

I immediately stood back up and see what happen. I look at the person who I poured the yogurt with, but to my dismay it was the head of the food court.

 

Everyone in the lunch hall was laughing and the lady was not, I can tell that he was really pissed. I look at my side and saw a smiling Harry. _I knew it_.

 

He was the one that tripped me and I know he did it on purpose. I look back at the lady and she was really red now. "KITCHEN NOW!!" she shouted at me and I followed.

 

-

 

_Great!_

 

Now I have to work in the kitchen for few weeks, which is my punishment.

 

The lady was very mad at me, but the principal talked to her and they both decided that I should just work for a few weeks. And the principal also told me that I have additional detention.

 

I was working on the dishes right now, muttering some cussing words. Because of that worthless person now I'm here, it should be him that is in here not me.

 

Because of these, I take back everything I said about Harry being kind and lovely, he will never be lovely, both inside and outside.

 

 

 


	9. IX

**I'm** **Dating** **The** **Bad** **Boy** **[ix]**

 

_**Zayn's P.O.V** _

 

I was getting ready for Niall to come here.

 

He asked if he could come here because he needed help for his Math.

 

I was cleaning my desk because it was full with trash papers.

 

I was in the middle of throwing them on the bin when my phone vibrated. I thought it was a text but it wasn't.

 

Someone was calling me and it was _Harr_ y.

 

I ignored his call and carry on in my work.

 

After a few minutes he called again. And this time I decided to answer it.

 

"Wha _t_ _!"_ I answered with a bit of annoyance.

 

Well technically I am annoyed because of him.

 

"Woah, calm down _babe_ _."_ He answered, I can feel him smiling.

 

"Stop calling me babe." I said.

 

It's not that I don't like it being called babe, its just that when he says it, it causes shivers down to my spine.

 

 _Good_ _shivers_

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't like it."

 

"What do you want me to call you?" He asked, and I can see his playing smirk.

 

"Nothing!"  I spat at him. " call me nothing."

 

"Okay, nothing" he said and I feel a bit relief.

 

"So what have you been up to nothing?" He asked and I can hear him giggle.

 

I was really getting annoyed by this. I decided to end this nonsense call.

 

I was about to end it but he spokes up.

 

"Wait, babe." He said.

 

"I said stop call me babe!" I shouted.

 

"Okay I'm sorry, _wifey."_ He said and this caused me to stop with my frantic.

 

His words shocked me, from babe-to-wifey. And the way he said it, it was so sexy.

 

"Ow, so you like it when I call you _wifey_ _."_ He teased.

 

This made my stomach twist and my feet melt, the way he said wifey it was damn sexy.

 

I groan, not in annoyance but... In pleasure?

 

I felt my under grow hard. I look down and I can see the small tent rising up.

 

"I can tell your turned on right now, _wife_ y." He tease more this time he made his voice sexier.

 

I whimper a bit "the hell I am not." I lied.

 

"Ow okay wifey." He said in a normal tone of voice.

 

"Just promise me one thing, wifey." He said.

 

"Close your window next time, so that I can't see your boner." He said and I can tell he was just fighting his urge to laugh.

 

"... Or don't." He added, I quickly hung up because I can't take his annoyance anymore.

 

I place my phone at my bed and look down, seeing that there was really a boner, highly visible.

 

_Fuck_ _!_

 

-

 

"Ahh, glad that was over." Niall moans while stretching his arms up.

 

Niall got here about few minutes after Harry's call. Niall even asked me why I was a bit tensed and do I have a tent.

 

I just laughed at him and so did he. We go straightly on making what he was here for.

 

Niall cleans his books and put them inside his backpack. Niall was busy when his phone vibrated, I noticed it because his phone was right next to me.

 

I was lying down on my bed. I look at Niall he have no idea that his phone is vibrating. I look at his phone and see on who is calling him.

 

I saw a _Liam_ _:)_ name with a smiley face on the side. My eyes widens a bit, this is the third time he saw Liam's name on Niall's phone.

 

_Strange_ _._

 

I look at Niall and called him, "hey, No?"

 

"Yeah," he responds while packing his backpack.

 

"What's with you and this Liam guy?" I asked and I saw him tensed.

 

He stopped at his actions and his breath hitched a bit.

 

I am really interested on what Niall would answer. Afar from Niall hiding things from me that's not on my mind now.

 

What's in my mind is what Niall and Liam are.

 

Niall zip his bag and turn around and look at me, "nothing."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah," he responds his voice a bit shaky.

 

"Then why is he calling right now?" I asked with a but of smirk in my face.

 

"Ah-hm," I can tell he was looking for a way out of this conversation. "Ahm we kinda bump into each other one day and he got my book which was lost and he called for him to return my book."

 

He stated, his lips shaking. I know my Niall when he's lying.

 

"Ow, really?"

 

"Y-ees," he uttered.

 

"So where's the book?" I asked. Leaning up using my arms for support.

 

"At Liams, I mean at my house." He rephrases quickly.

 

 _Got_ _yo_ u.

 

I know he's not telling me the truth but I'm not gonna force him to tell me what's going between them.

 

"I-i gotta go," Niall stated, got his phone from my side and quickly went out of my room.

 

I heard his footsteps at the stairs stomping quickly, and I heard the front door opened the closed.

 

 _Well_ _that_ _was_ _quick_ _._

 

I was here quitely shock at how Niall reacts, that was the first time I saw him react like that.

 

I'm just gonna wait till he tells me the truth, everything.

 

I was still in my bed when my phone rung, I was too busy thinking about Niall that I did not look who was calling me.

 

"Hello," I greeted.

 

"Hi _wifey_ _."_

 

Everything that I was thinking about Niall were all gone, just because of Harry.

 

"Uuhgg," I groaned but which I guess turns into a moan.

 

"Aww, ready for me _wife_ y." Harry said.

 

"What do you want!"

 

"I just called to remind you about the deal." Ow, the deal I forgot about that, but still no.

 

"No, okay bye." I hung up.

 

I places my phone at the side and it vibrated again, I just ignored it. After a few calls, there was a.message.

 

I take my phone and read his message.

 

_**Harry** _ ****

_**Never** _ _**say** _ _**no** _ _**to** _ _**me** _ _**,** _ _**wifey** _ _**.** _

_**-Z** _

 

I groaned and mentally roll my eyes and ignored his message.

 

-

 

_**Harry's** _ _**P** _ _**.** _ _**O** _ _**.** _ _**V** _

 

When Zayn hunted up, I redialled his number a few times but he never answered.

 

So I just texted him with my threat messages.

 

My thoughts brought me back when Zayn maoned. I felt my lower region grow.

 

I was imagining him in his knees and bobbing his head, making those sexy moans.

 

I was turned on, I don't but this guy really has an affect at me. He might as well really be my _wifey_ _._

 

 


	10. X

**I'm** **Dating** **The** **Bad** **Boy** **[** **x** **]**

 

**_s_ ** **_-_ ** **_a_ ** **_-_ ** **_m_ ** **_-_ ** **_e_ ** **_-_ ** **_d_ ** **_-_ ** **_a_ ** **_-_ ** **_y_ **

 

**_Niall's_ ** **_P_ ** **_._ ** **_O_ ** **_._ ** **_V_ **

 

I'm so tense right now. This is so hard for me.

 

Once I left Zayn's house, I immediately called my _boyfriend_ to come and get me.

 

I am currently waiting at the street a few blocks away from Zayn's house, standing with one leg while the other one is relaxed.

 

You get that feeling when you're hiding something to your best friend, your very _trusted_ _best frien_ d?

 

That's what I'm feeling right now. With a mix of guilt and sad.

 

Not telling Zayn with me having a boyfriend is cool at first but after a few days it was so hard.

 

Zayn always know when I have a boyfriend or any special relationship towards others, he's even the first one to know before my mother.

 

I only had _three_ boyfriends before and it wasn't hard as this time.

 

This was the first time I hid something to Zayn, I never keep things from him. We never keep things from each other.

 

I was too busy thinking and looking down to notice my _boyfriends_ _'_ _ca_ r is already here. I only noticed him when he honk his steering wheel.

 

I jump a bit and went back to reality. I look at the cars door opens and jumping out my boyfriend, _Liam_ _._

 

Yes, its Liam. He's my boyfriend.

 

I watched as he closes the door and walks to me. Once he was in front of me, he caresses my cheeks with his hands.

 

The warmth feeling my cheeks, the lingers it gives causes my cheeks to blush.

 

"What's wrong babe?" He asked.

 

"Can we talk about it somewhere else?" I suggested.

 

"Ofcourse," he said and kisses my forehead.

 

He grabs my hand and take me to his car, opening the door and letting me in. Once he closed my door he swiftly ran around the hood and went to his side.

 

He started the engine, he takes my hand with his and intertwined it.

 

He kissed my knuckles first before he started to drive.

 

"My parents aren't home, so we could stay there and talk." He said while taking glances at me.

 

I just give him a sweet smile and a nod.

 

I look outside the window and remembering the day I fall for him.

 

\--

 

It was about two weeks or so, when Liam and I bumped.

 

It was the end of the school day and everyone was already at home, almost everyone.

 

I was still at the library finishing some.of my homework.

 

There were like only two persons inside the library excluding the librarian and some staffs.

 

I was happy when I was writing the last note, means I'm almost done.

 

After a few seconds, I finally finished my homework. I closed the book I borrowed and stood up to return it to its shelve.

 

Once I return the book, I went back to the place I worked and clean the place. Placing my books and papers I used in my bag.

 

Once I was finished, I walk out of the library not forgetting to say a little goodbye to the librarian.

 

I entered a empty hall, which is a bit dark. I look at my watch and it says **_6:50_** which means I'm totally late at home.

 

I switched my pace to a bit fast.

 

Suddenly, I was grabbed by my shoulders and shoved by the wall. My heart started to beat fast.

 

I was closing my eyes and having heavy pants. I'm scared right now that I couldn't think straight.

 

The grip was strong so I'm preferring that it's a boy who grabbed and shoved me here.

 

Suddenly his, grip was loosen but still his hands are my shoulder still preventing me from escaping

 

"Pl-lease open your eyes," I heard his voice, deep and stuttering a bit. But there is one thing I noticed from his voice... Its _sexy_ _._

 

I slowly open my eyes and saw the vision of the person who is in front of me, it was _Liam_ _._

 

My blood boils a bit, at the same time got calmed.

 

Why did Liam shove me? Why did he grab me?

 

Questions raptures around my mind, then it clicked.

 

Maybe he and his friends plan for a revenge on what I did on lunch, talking back at them.

 

My hair on my skins immediately stood up in fright.

 

Is he gonna beat me up?

 

"Please let me go, I'm sorry." I said while looking down with both of my hands in my chest.

 

"What are you sorry for?" He asked a bit confused.

 

"I know that you're gonna beat me up because I talk back at your friends yesterday lunch." I stated fully so that I won't be explainin more.

 

Suddenly I heard him chuckle and his hands loosen from my shoulder.

 

"Why would I do that?"

 

"Because that's what you do." I said, tho I think I pulled a trigger that made his mood changed.

 

His laughter was gone and his faced went from smiley to stern and a bit pissed.

 

What I do?

 

He looks at me straightly with a deep sigh, he then connected his fist on the wall next to my head, which made me flinch.

 

He then turned around and walks away from me.

 

I ran after him and grab his wrist, "did I say something wrong?"

 

He stopped walking and looks at me, I release his wrist.

 

"Is that what you think of me, a person who beats people, who ruins their life, huh?" He asked with his voice flaring up.

 

I can tell he's pissed.

 

"N-no, its just that..." I started but didn't finished because I don't know what to say.

 

"That what?"

 

I stayed silent.

 

"Fuck!" He shouted.

 

What's with him?

 

He was turning around with his hands on his head, pacing back and forth.

 

"Do you see me as a bad person?" He suddenly asks, while standing still looking straightly not to me.

 

"To be honest, I don't know. Because when you're with you're friends I feel like you're one of them who bullies others, but sometimes I do think that you're just a bad boy with a kind heart." I said truthfully because that's what I really think towards him.

 

He looks at me then push me to the wall behind me and places his lips to mine.

 

And thats where it all started.

 

\--

 

After that Liam started to call me and texts me. Until now I didn't know where he got my number.

 

There were a few kisses then, then he walk me to my home. He also intwined my hands to his.

 

There were few talks and explanations about everything, but in the end he asked me to be his boyfriend.

 

I was to busy thinking that I did.not notice that we have arrive to Liam's house.

 

"Babe," he shruggs my shoulder, which brings me back to reality.

 

I look at him, he was wearing a worry look. I gave him an assuring smile and lean close to him and kiss his nose.

 

I pull away from our entwined hands and jump out of the car. I hear his groans inside the car, he kinda hate it when I lean close to him and kiss his nose, because he thinks that I'm gonna kiss him on his lips and he also thinks that it's a tease.

 

I just release a small laugh and waited for him to get out.

 

He turned off the car engine and walk out of his car, he playfully glared at me. I playfully pouted at him.

 

He then chuckle and wrap his one arm around my waist and lead me to his house.

 

He reached for the knob when it swings open, revealing his mother and father. His parents.

 

I can see that they were a bit shock. Who wouldn't be, you going out then when you open the door there's someone standing facing you.

 

"Niall, great to see you hon." Liam's mother greeted, and pulls for a hug.

 

I hug her back.

 

"Nice to see you again, Ni." And now it was his father who greeted. He pats me by my back.

 

"I'm gonna go and start the car, hon." Mr. Payne said to his wife.

 

"How have been?" Mum ask while we pull away from the hug.

 

Yes, she told me to call her mum, because she has this feeling that I'm gonna be a 'Payne' soon.

 

"Good, I guess." I said unsurely.

 

"Is something wrong? Is Liam treating you badly?" Mum asked then glares at Liam.

 

"No, no," I quickly said while laughing softly. "He's actually been, lovely."

 

Liam's mother smiled and look at me, "he better be." Then she wink.

 

Soon she said their goodbyes because their gonna to an important occasion.

 

Once their car wasn't visible, I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around my stomach and a hot breath near my ear.

 

"Lovely, eh." He said.

 

I can't help but smile and look at the side and kiss his cheeks, "very."

 

He smiled and captures my lips before pulling me with him inside the house.

 

Liam's parents and I, were close. Very close.

 

When Liam ask me to go to his house, he immediately introduced me to his parents, as his boyfriend.

 

\--

 

Liam told me that he is gonna bring me to his home.

 

So I was busy, looking something to wear that is cool and beautiful at the same time.

 

After a few hours I finally got my shît all done.

 

There was a knock on the door and my brother came to pick it up. He and Liam are in good terms. They're friends.

 

Greg is really happy that I have someone to love and to love me. My parents, they say that what makes happy then they'll support me.

 

Greg called my name out shouting 'Liam's here'.

 

I quickly grab what I needed and straight down to the door.

 

I said my goodbye and went by Liam's side.

 

He opened the car door for me and let me in, soon he followed on the other side.

 

I was shaking a bit and nervous.

 

Liam grabbed my hand and soothes it, "hey, it's gonne be alright."

 

I nodded and smiled at him. He soon drove off.

 

We arrive at his house a few minutes. My hands are getting sweatier and sweatier as we come closer to the door.

 

He opened the door and gave me an reassuring smile.

 

Once we entered, he immediately led me to the living room where his parents are.

 

I felt my breath started to pick up.

 

"Mum. Dad." He said, his parents look up at him and at me.

 

I grip on Liam's hands tighter.

 

"I want you to meet-"

 

"Your boyfriend!" His mother finished his statement.

 

She then moved forward and hugged me, his father pat Liams side and said, "he's beautiful."

 

I felt my cheeks blush. "Aww, you made the boy blush hon."

 

I pulled Liam and hid my face on his chest, I'm just really embarrassed right now.

 

Liam wrap his arms around me, while I tug on his chest. I can feel smiling.

 

"Aww. You look so cute." His mother praised us.

 

"Mum stopped you're making him red." Liam said.

 

His mother teased me more, but stopped because the dinner was ready.

 

I sit next to Liam, his mother across us and his father on the middle.

 

"So how do you like the food?" His mother asked.

 

"It's wonderful Mrs. Payne."

 

"Call me mum." She said.

 

I nodded at her and continued eating.

 

\--

 

Liam and I are in his room, on his bed.

 

My head on his chest and his arms wrap around me protectively while rubbing circles on my hips.

 

We just laid their, the silence was taking up his entire room. You could only hear our breaths.

 

"What are you thinking?" He cuts silence and ask me something.

 

"Nothing," I lied, not really sure if I want to talk about it right now.

 

He pulls me up and laid my head on his biceps, our faces close to each other.

 

"I know something is bugging you, so please tell me." He pleaded with his puppy eyes.

 

I sighed and look at him.

 

"I just... I feel guilty," I stated.

 

His eyes changed into curiosity,"guilty about what?"

 

"About not telling Zayn about us." I finally tell him the truth.

 

"You know you could always tell him about us, anytime."

 

"I know, but I'm too scared." I said closing my eyes and opens them.

 

"Scared of what?" He asks.

 

"Scare that he might not talk to me anymore and end our friendship, because I keep this from him and hide it from him." I stated truthfully.

 

I don't wanna lose Zayn and I's  friendship.

 

"As far as I know about Zayn and your friendship, he would never do those." Liam said while caressing my cheeks.

 

"I know Zayn is a kind person with a loving heart, I know that he'll understand." Liam said and I can feel myself smiling.

 

He's so perfect.

 

"Do you want me to be by your side when you tell Zayn about us?" Liam offered.

 

I just stayed silent and his my face on his neck, below his chin. He already knows what my answer is.

 

He wrap his other hand around me and pulls me closer to him, our bodies so close to each other.

 

I was to caught up with my tiredness, that I couldn't clearly hear what Liam said but I am sure that I heard something that made my heart beats fast.

 

"... I love you, baby."

 

 

 


End file.
